Possession
by My Chaotic Demise
Summary: (I do not own POTO.) Erik knows Christine belongs to him and he will go to any length to prove that. Christine's heart wants to please Erik... but can she give her body, soul, and mind to this man? PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please post your reviews! **

**_Chapter One_**

Erik Destler stood inside the mirror of the opera house bedroom where dear Christine Daae stayed, his rage consumed him. After what he just saw, he had every right to the anger that boiled his blood. _Christine _the name was whispered over and over in his head until he was ready to scream, **_his_**Christine! _Mine!_ He thought viciously. _That foolish boy believes he can steal her from me after all the hard work I've done? _He shouted in his head, "No, I think **not**." He growled as he watched the boy leave. His lips curled into a snarl as he watched Christine begin to take off her robe, lust raced through his blood causing his anger to boil over and he let his voice ring out loud and full… angry, "Insolent **boy**, your brave young suitor!" he spat as he stepped out of the mirror/door and grasped her wrist. Christine gasped softly as Erik's gloved hand locked onto her wrist with an iron grip, she didn't fight because she knew it would be useless. He let a smirk play at his lips when she froze, he could see her pulse racing at the heart of her throat and he wanted to strangle her… and kiss her at the same time. He pushed the thoughts away and tugged her toward him, then pulling her toward the passage for her to follow. He released her wrist and knew she would follow so he didn't wait for her, instead began to walk down the dark corridor. He heard the mirror/door close softly and heard Christine's soft footfalls behind him. When they arrived in the music room he whirled to her and practically shouted, "I told you to stay away from him!" he didn't even care that fear showed in her pitiful brown eyes, "You try my patience with your games!" he hissed

Christine's heart pounded with guilt, she hadn't meant to let Raoul kiss her, she hadn't meant to want his touch, but she had been caught up in the moment of seeing her childhood best friend and then it all seemed so romantic... She dropped her gaze, "I'm sorry Erik." she whispered. Then her eyes trailed over his face, she had never seen what he hid under the mask, and a part of her wanted to, wanted to know all of him. And another part, a smarter part of her, was glad he kept it a secret.

Erik glowered at her, not ready to forgive just yet, "That doesn't excuse your actions!" he snarled "You do it again and I promise you the consequences will be something far worse than you can ever imagine." His odd colored eyes flashing in the candle light, "You are not to permit **him** or any other male" 'except me' he thought "to touch you. Your **my** angel of music." he whispered, his posture relaxing as he thought her of singing, though his eyes still held the madness deep within.

"I said I was sorry!" she snapped at him. Her posture was one of defiance. She did not like to take orders. She most certainly did not like his suddenly controlling air. His arrogance was beginning to grate on her nerves. While her knees trembled at his touch and her heart raced for him, she would not allow herself to lose her self-respect. Her emerald eyes flashed at him, "You do not own me." she hissed. While, yes, he perfected her voice, that did not give him right's to tell her what to do and who to talk to.

Erik grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her up against the wall "Listen to me and listen well!" he hissed "I'm your angel, the one that helps you sing, you would be nothing without me! And you're letting these foolish, petty, **boys** take your mind off what truly matters!" with a final shake he said, "I don't want you to talk to them unless it's something to do with the opera house and you singing for them! Do you understand me?" he demanded, eyes on hers.

She trembled under his touch; he had never shaken her before. Her eyes were wide with fear, but she swallowed and replied with grace, "Yes, my angel." she kept her eyes downcast. She wanted him to feel regret for shaking her, for making her feel afraid in his presence. He was supposed to be her safe harbor! Her eyes flashed at him when she looked up, full of accusations, "But if you would care for **me** as a person, instead of only dwelling only on my **voice** then maybe I wouldn't have to turn to other men!" she shot back. Sometimes she wondered if he would still claim to love her even if she couldn't sing.

Erik shifted "Me teaching you** is** me loving you, don't you know that?" he asked softly stroking her cheek with a gloved hand, "What else do you want my beautiful angel?" he asked. He did want more of her but she was going to be the one to make the first move he was a beast; and a beast never made the first move. He wanted to run his hands over her body feel and touch her kiss her all over...Erik grit his teeth and took his mind off his own wants.

She turned her face so that her cheek was pressed completely into his gloved hand. The soft leather was cool against her heated face. She closed her eyes and enjoyed his presence, drank in his scent and then opened her eyes and took a step closer, her hand rested on his chest, "I want..." she broke off as voices sounded close by. While she knew that logically they could not reach her here, she still stiffened. They were hidden behind solid rock walls and only Erik could find the ways in and out, she stepped back slightly. Not finishing her sentence.

Erik watched her every movement, "Ignore them they won't find us" he whispered, his voice harsh as if he had been through this a million times, and he had, "and if they do they won't see the light of day again" he continued with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Erik paused and frowned, he touched her chin with a gloved hand, and asked "Christine, what do you want?"

Christine frowned, "I don't understand." she replied. He had never asked her a question like this. Their conversations consisted of him ordering her to sing, correcting her, and then telling her what to do. Never had he shown concern for what she wanted. But to what he was referring to she did not know. Whether it was to Raoul or singing...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

Erik shifted uncomfortably, stroking her cheek, watching the confusion play in her eyes, he shifted again, mind wandering, fighting with himself, _should kiss her or just leave her be?_ he thought. He was about to do the first when the voice rang out. Erik let out a snarl of pure irritation, _who the hell was calling for my Christine?_ He thought.

Christine's heart froze, she knew that voice, she whipped around and fear filled her eyes. Not **of **Raoul, but **for** Raoul. _Oh, God! How had he found this place?_ "Raoul!" she cried, the fear was evident her voice. Raoul de Changy had knocked on Christine's dressing room door to have no answer. So he let himself in to find Christine gone! He glanced all around her room and noticed the mirror was opened, a slight crack in it that no one would really notice, but he was attentive. He opened the mirror the rest of the way and walked in, jumping slightly when it closed behind him. He walked down the halls, roaming aimlessly when he heard voices. He followed and found none other than his Christine Daae... but with an unwanted guest. He growled slightly and yelled, "Christine!" when he saw her leaning in for a kiss that simply wouldn't do. Christine was **his.**

Erik let out a snarl and pushed Christine aside "You shouldn't have come here you insolent boy!" he spat at Raoul, his odd eyes flashing with rage. He crossed over and drew a sword, he hopped to get Raoul in the water there was a rope and he could easily hang him without regret

"Christine! Has this..." he studied the phantom with disgust, "_animal_, harmed you?" he demanded. Christine was swift to answer, "Oh, no Raoul! Erik would _never_ harm me!" she laid her hand on Erik's arm, a gesture to keep calm. Raoul didn't look convinced, however, and continued to shake the bars, "Let me see her!" he growled

Erik shifted and utter calmness spread though him it was sort of a scary sight how fast his anger faded away, and his calm exterior was even worse than when he was angry, because when he was calm he thought everything thorugh. Every possiblility, but when he was angry he acted on a moments notice, yes, Raoul was in for trouble the second the slow menecing smile played on Erik's marred lips, "I would never harm her" he whispered putting a possessive arm around her tiny waist and pulled her close "But you, sir, I would gladly harm, you have trespassed into my territory!" he said menacingly, his free hand lifting the lever which lifted the bars "Come take a look at the opera ghosts lair and see what you can find" he said pushing Christine aside and walked toward him with deliberately slow steps.

Raoul stepped in, uncaring that he was soaking his good trousers, his eyes remained on Christine, "Come to me Christine." he said, his voice full and commanding and smirked as she took a step toward him.

Erik held out a hand to stop her "Stay were you are!" he hissed before stopping down and seeming to just touch the water "She is mine sir and if you attempt take her the consequences will be beyond your imagination" he said

Christine froze in her tracks, her heart warmed at being claimed as Erik's. She couldn't help the small smile; she wanted to touch him terribly. Raoul scoffed, "Yours?" he sneered, "She is, and always has been, mine! She promised to marry me when we were young. You don't intend to make her break her word do you?"

Erik smirked "Yes as a matter a fact I do!" he chuckled darkly "I don't think she wants to keep her word anyway. I've seen how she is after you leave, she doesn't know how she feels but whenever I have left her she knows what she is feeling: empty and alone, and I can easily," he paused smirking "take you away from her so she won't have to wonder who to choose anymore" he said and with a loud snarl grabbed the rope from the water and charged Raoul and pinned him against the bars putting the rope around his neck and tying his hands with some other rope behind his back so he couldn't get away "Better order your fine horses and raise your hand to the level of your eyes or I shall catch you" he whispered in his ear before backing up chuckling darkly which echoed around his lair

"Erik stop!" Christine pleaded, wading into the water beside Erik, not caring that her dress was being ruined.

Erik snorted "Give me a good reason!" he growled as he yanked on the rope choking Raoul "He has trespassed and now he knows where we are and if I let him go he will forever try to take you from me!"

*Because if you kill him you know that Christine will never look at you the same way* his inner voice whispered Christine clutched his arm, "Let him go and we can run away together!" she pleaded. She didn't love Raoul, she didn't want to marry him, but she didn't want to see him killed either!

Erik sighed warily "Where would we run too Christine?" he asked softly "This is my domain, this opera house has been my only home ever since I was a child. The outside world is cruel and evil to ones like me, a monster like this pest as said"

Christine saw the small enterance; she grabbed his face in her hands and then pulled him toward her. She pressed her lips against him firmly. She didn't know why she did it, she only knew that a part of her was screaming at her too and so she did. And it felt right, she felt complete and she wanted more.

Erik let out a gasp then relaxed hand going slack on the rope around Raoul's neck he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her back hard and passionate, his mind reeling with happiness that he had never felt before

Christine gasped at his sudden response, she molded to him, and forgetting Raoul was even there and cupped the unmasked side of Erik's face, deepening the kiss. Rage seethed in Raoul's blood, he did not take rejection well. He drew his sword and before anyone could move he grabbed Christine, "You lying little seductress!" he spat and jerked her with him as he backed up, his arm was tightening painfully on her throat, he could hear her gasping for air, but at the moment he didn't give a damn. All he wanted to do was make her pay!

Erik blinked still in happiness but he quickly came back to himself "Let her go!" he snarled pulling the rope tight around Raoul's neck drawing his own sword once again

"Release me and I might!" he sneered. He was using Christine as a human shield. Christine stared at Erik with wide-eyed fear. She gasped and felt Raoul loosen his hold slightly; she took that moment to fight back. She twisted in his arms and glared into his eyes; she shifted and kneed him in the groin. He released her fully and she waded over to Erik as fast as she could, "Tie him up and let's go." she whispered fiercely, "let him hang there and think about all the mistakes he's made in his poor pitiful life!" she seethed.

"Nice to see the change" Erik sneered "But I'm killing him first or he will just scream for help" he said pining him to the bars and tying his hands behind his back and pulled back on the rope hard tied it to a bar up high and let him gasp and slowly die he wrapped an arm around Christine.

**A/N: What do you think so far? Should I take it down? Re-write it? Was it wrong of me to kill Raoul? Post your reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews that you guys have given! I hope you enjoy this chapter. From what I gather you guys like the fiesty Christine so let's see what she has in store for us next!**

_**Chapter Three**_

Christine shuddered and clung to Erik, while, yes, he may have just killed someone, she knew that he was doing it to protect her and that thought delighted her. She frowned, "Am I a bad person because I don't mourn the loss of Raoul's life?" she asked softly as they sat in the Music room. Erik was gathering papers.

Erik turned and looked at her with an expression of surprise, the question had utterly caught him off guard and he, for a moment, didn't know how to respond, "No, you're not" he answered hesitantly, then more sure, "He was a thorn in your bloody side for all your life, I just got rid him of him for you" he stroked her cheek lovingly, "We could stay here," he murmured, not wanting to love his safe harbor, "I can get rid of the body easily..."

Christine shivered at his touch, "Alright, I trust you." she kissed him softly on the corner of his mouth, "Keep me safe Angel." she whispered quite seductivly and then pulled away, "I'll be waiting for you in the Red Room." she murmured. The Red Room was the place where they had shared dinner together before and became acquainted with one another. She sat on the long couch that was red and gold; she stretched out her petite body and her feet barley touched the other arm rest. Her mind wondered over Erik, oh, his lips tasted so good. And his gloved hands on her neck had made her want to feel them... elsewhere. She was an innocent, and while she had never known the passionate kiss of a man's- besides Erik- she heard the dressing room talk.

Erik watched her go, eyes half closed, he wanted to feel more of her touch her everywhere, he grunted as lust filled him and he liked the feeling. He leaned against the wall and then shook his head _Once she discovers what is beneath the mask she will never allow you to touch her again! Enjoy it while you can _his inner voice whispered.

Christine waited for him, but he was gone so long that she ended up growing restless. She stood and found herself suddenly dizzy. _Damned corset_ she thought to herself. She desperately wanted sleep, and girls weren't supposed to sleep with the corset on. She glanced behind her and listened hard; she didn't hear anything or see anyone so she slid her dress off and unlaced the corset. She breathed deeply as it fell off, her bare nipples hardened as the cold air kissed them. She sighed softly and ran her hands up her body, cupping them lovingly, how they ached from being squeezed too tight in that damned corset. She rubbed them gently, fingers flicking over the taunt nipples. She thought of Erik and closed her eyes

Erik sighed, he had to at least try and even if she did panic he wasn't going to let her go; Christine belonged to him. He stood straight after disposing of Raoul's lifeless body in the downtown of Paris where the criminals roamed. Raoul would be stripped of his clothing by the homeless, his precious money would be taken and then he would probably be eaten by the dogs. Erik smirked, or so he hoped. He headed toward the Red Room and called out softly for Christine.

Christine sat on the couch in the Red Room; she ran her right hand down her body to rub herself. She sighed softly in contentment. She jumped when she heard her name being called softly. She slid into her dress quickly, not wanting to be caught and zipped it up quickly, forgetting the corset and stood smiling, "Erik." she breathed, a blush stealing up her neck.

Erik walked in and smiled at her "Why so red?" he asked softly looking her into her almond brown eyes and then taking her soft hand in his large one he lifted it to his lips and kissed it softly "You're so beautiful" he whispered softly.

Christine shivered; his kiss was sending tingles up her arm, "Erik." She tasted his name on her lips. She glanced at the corset that lay on the ground, she felt naked in his presence without it.

Erik followed her gaze he raised an eyebrow "What is _that_?" he asked. _If that was something women wore it sure didn't look comfortable,_ he shifted with pursed lips, Christine was small but that thing looked even too small for her.

Christine blushed harder, "It's a corset." she lifted it and wrapped it around the outside of her dress, "We wear it inside our dress and tie these," she indicated the strings, "as tight as possible to make our curves look smooth..." _and to hide our nipples._ She thought wickedly. She dropped the corset onto the couch, "It becomes very uncomfortable after a while and so while you were gone I took it off."

Erik chuckled softly "While you are here I don't want you wearing that. I don't want you uncomfortable" he stepped forward, one hand on her hip, his thumb stroked her gently, "If you like you can wear a shirt and some pants of mine" he offered watching her carefully. He knew that some women now days were wearing pants like a man but they were somewhat looked down upon. He would love to see Christine wrapped in a shirt of his though.

Christine's eyes sparkled, "How scandalous!" she claimed with a broad smile. Her friend, Meg Giry, so prim and proper would die of a heart attack if she ever saw Christine in pants and a shirt! Christine loved it, "I accept!"  
Christine had never felt this light and airy before; however, she was careful not to get too used to it, knowing that her happiness never lasted long. Something always had to go wrong.

Erik chuckled softly and taking her hand, led her to his large room, He walked over and pulled out one of his smaller shirts and some pants he handed them to her eyes locking into hers and he smiled "You'll never want to go back to a dress again once you put these on" he teased.

Christine couldn't wipe the grin off her face as she took the clothes. The shirt was white with wide cuffs, the pants, it seemed, were some sort of leather had draw strings in the front. She ran her fingers across them, "Am I too change in front of you?" she asked with a raised brow. She was only kidding but she saw the tension suddenly appear in his eyes. She wondered if it were from lust or worry.

Erik shifted looking around "I-If you like" he managed. _How bold!_ he thought, _This couldn't be that shy girl we met 6 months ago, could it?_ He did not wish to reject her, for wanted her to bear herself to him, but he was unsure if he could restrain himself from taking her. She was still dressed and he wanted to pin her to the bed and take her there, and if he felt that way with her dressed... His heart began to pick up speed and he glanced at her eyes. Before he could say anything she reached for that damned zipper.

Christine held his eyes and a light smile played on her lips, how the girls would envy her if they only knew where she was. In the dressing room they had stories about the opera ghost, while Joseph told scary stories of his gruesome face, the girls told stories of how he would be the best lover because of how he had been neglected, how handsome he would be- that is, until you remove his mask... Pushing away that last thought Christine reached behind her and slid the zipper down. She felt the cold air hit her back and goose bumps flared over her arms and legs, tightening her skin. Her heart beat in excitement and she let the dress fall to the ground, pooling around her feet and leaving herself bare except for the panties she wore...

_**A/N: Yes, I am stopping there because I am mean! Let me know what you think! Should Erik lose his head and take her? Should he turn away? You decide! If I get enough reveiws I'll post the NEXT chapter tonight... **_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Erik swallowed watching her his odd eyes filling with lust at the beautiful sight of this girl his want for her growing stronger he held back a grunt as he felt something stir within him he took a step closer then paused eyes looking her over greedily

Christine smirked as his eyes ran over her body; she lifted a hand and ran it from her hip to her tiny waist to her high full breasts and then back down to her hip. She turned from him and to the bed, bending over temptingly and picked up the shirt, she lifted it and slid it ever her head. It was too big for her and so it covered her bottom and the front cut down low enough that you could almost see her nipples. She ran her hand down herself again, stopping at her hip

Erik smiled and closed his eyes taking a breath as he felt himself start to grow hard. He grasped Christens wrist and pulled her close then kissed her hard his free hand going into her hair and pulled softly causing her to gasp with pleasure. Her hand came up and cupped the left side of his face and deepened the kiss. She pressed her body into his and she fit against him perfectly but not ready to give into the desire that was pooling in her core, Christine pulled away with an impish grin and then turned around to pick up the pants.

Erik let out a lustful groan "No so fast" he argued, pulling her back against him. Christine gasped when she felt his hard desire against her backside. She shifted experimentally, pushing against him, and then got her own flood of arousal when he growled possessively. She knew he could feel her want and for some reason that made her want him more. She suppressed a smile and pulled forward, away from him, to see his reaction. She enjoyed these things, toying with people to see how far she could go. And she was about to find out just how far the Opera Ghost would bend. Erik huffed and pushed her down onto the bed and straddled her kissing her hard "Your mine" he whispered in her ear. Christine had the nerve to laugh. She covered her mouth quickly and she had the wits about her to look a tiny bot ashamed of laughing. She studied the scowl on his face and decided she liked it. It made him look dangerous. She leaned up and kissed him long and hard and then pulled away, laying back and watched his reaction. She let her arms stretch above her head and she intertwined her fingers. She lifted her hips experimentally into his and then her eyes widened when the hard evidence of his desire brushed her flower, "Oh." she whispered, curious. Erik let out a grunt and closed his eyes he smiled a hand cupping her breasts lightly. He kissed her hard on the mouth pressing up against her flower again this was new for both of them and Erik felt unsure but his want over rode his uncertainty he began to undo his pants. Christine shivered and then caught him behind the neck and kissed him again, she didn't want to stop kissing him. His kisses were intoxicating and thrilling. She felt him against her flower and stiffened, the pants were no longer serving as a barrier. She felt uncomfortable with the new touching, though she was the one who initiated it.

Erik slid his tongue into her mouth and started a battle, he felt her stiffen at his intimate touch but he slid her panties off and then stroked his thumb against her nub, he didn't wish to harm. He had the restraint to let her adjust but not back down. His hands were doing wonders to her body and she suddenly wanted more, she pushed against his hand, a soft moan escaped her lips.

Erik smirked and pushed in his index finger thrusting in deep then shifting and adding another finger and thrust them in and out. He clenched his teeth when he felt her arousal bathe his fingers and he knew she was ready. He withdrew his hand and placed himself between her legs. He rubbed the head of his sex against her entrance and then paused, studying her almond brown eyes theta were now cloudy with desire. "Ready?" he asked. His voice was husky with desire and he was moving seductively against her, his eyes pleaded her to say yes.

Christine's whole body was on fire, her pulse was racing and she could hear the roar in her ears, "Yes." she whispered to him, her hands were at his back now, holding him to her. Clutching him like a life line

Erik smiled down at her and kissed her deeply before pushing in slowly, steeling himself when he came to that barrier, he pulled out slowly and then slammed into her. His heart clenched when she cried out in his arms and her nails bit into his back, he set a slow but steady pace. Before long she began to meet him thrust for thrust and together they reached their needs.

**Review**


End file.
